prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonah Rock
| birth_place = Adelaide, South Australia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Black Forest, South Australia | trainer = Damian Slater Hartley Jackson | debut = March 2007 | retired = }} Jonah Rock (25 August 1988) is an Australian professional wrestler. He is currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) appearing on the NXT brand under the ring name Bronson Reed. Professional wrestling career Early years (2007-2019) Debuting in 2007 under the ring names Jonah Rock and J-Rock, he spent 12 years working throughout the Australian independent circuit. While wrestling in Australia, Rock earned numerous titles. He is a former three-time Wrestle Rampage Australian National Champion, former one-time Explosive Pro Wrestling Tag Team Champion, former one-time Pacific Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Championship, former one-time Heavyweight Champion, former one-time Professional Wrestling Alliance Heavyweight Champion and a former one-time Melbourne City Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion, one-time Intercommonwealth Champion and one-time Tag Team Champion. Rock's early work was not limited to solely appearing in Australian promotions. He also appeared in Japan's Pro Wrestling NOAH promotion, the British promotions Revolution Pro Wrestling and PROGRESS Wrestling, the German promotion Westside Xtreme Wrestling and the American independent promotion Pro Wrestling Guerrilla. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2019-present) NXT (2019-present) During 2019, Rock along with several Australian independent wrestlers were signed to WWE. Debuting under the ring name Jermaine Haley, his first match was at a 9 March NXT Live event, losing to Riddick Moss. Two weeks later, Haley returned for a match during a 21 March NXT Live event, lost against Saurav Gurjar. Three months later, during the June 12 NXT Taping, he debuted his new ring name as Bronson Reed, winning his debut match defeating Dexter Lumis. Haley competed for his first title during the 7 June NXT Live event, where he teamed with fellow Australian recruit Brendan Vink to challenge for the NXT Tag Team Championship, but were unsuccessful against the reigning champions The Street Profits. The following month, Reed made his televised debut during the 17 July episode of NXT. There, Reed competed in the 2019 NXT Breakout Tournament, advancing in the first round after eliminating Dexter Lumis. He returned on the 31 July episode of NXT during which he was eliminated in the semifinal by Cameron Grimes. He returned the following month on the 21 August episode of NXT, during which he lost a match against fellow Australian wrestler Shane Thorne. During the 24 August NXT Live event, Reed received his second title opportunity competing for the NXT Championship, but lost to the reigning champion Adam Cole. In wrestling *'Finishers & signature moves' :*Death Drop Driver :*King Kong Lariat :*Brainbuster :*Samoan Drop :*Diving Splash *'Nicknames' :*''"The Aus-zilla"'' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' :*SexRock - with Elliot Sexton :*South Australian Serial Killers - with Hartley Jackson :*TMDK - with Mikey Nicholls, Shane Haste, Marcius Pitt, Slex, Hartley Jackson, Damian Slater, Elliot Sexton, Mikey Broderick Championships and accomplishments *'Explosive Pro Wrestling' **EPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Australia' **IWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Melbourne City Wrestling' **MCW Intercommonwealth Championship (1 time) **MCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) **MCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Professional Wrestling Alliance (Australia)' **PWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Wrestle Rampage' **WR Australian National Championship (3 times) External links * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:1988 births Category:2007 debuts Category:Australian wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:NWA Pro Australia alumni Category:Melbourne City Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Alliance Queensland alumni Category:Riot City Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Australia alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Wrestle Rampage alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT current roster